


baby lemme hold you down

by dontlookmom



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anorexia Mention, Breathplay, Bruises, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Marking, Other, Rick is a switch, Sub!Rick, The good shit, but I wrote with a fem character in mind, but it's brief, dom!reader, gender neutral reader since there's no pronoun usage, safeword mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlookmom/pseuds/dontlookmom
Summary: Rick wasn't yours exclusively, but when he was underneath you like this, it felt like you were the only one in the world who got to hold his life in your hands.





	baby lemme hold you down

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory apology for this being my first fic and not having anyone beta so I'm sorry if there's a ton of mistakes!

A high whine rose in the back of his throat, just barely escaping past the tight pressure resting steady on the column of his neck. It was so small it could have been mistaken for a breathy moan, but you were close enough to know better, easily distinguishing the high pitch. 

You felt the slight vibration tingle against the palms of your hands, both wrapped tight so his circulation was securely cut off. His eyes were screwed tight, the crows feet next to eyes standing out more than usual. For once, he looked his age without his snide remarks to counter their appearance each time they accompanied his manic grinning. He looked more vulnerable like this with the wear and tear of his body showing like a spotlight had been cast onto it as his face became the only thing you were concentrating on. His thin bony hands grasped your wrists tightly as he scrambled for purchase like he was dying. 

Well, technically he was dying. 

If you were to continue squeezing without letting up and stop varying the pressure as you’d been doing for the past hour, death would be the sure outcome. 

Even Rick Sanchez was susceptible to asphyxiation. His body was, unfortunately for him, human after all and though normally you were unable to relate to him, you knew the weaknesses of the human body all too well. One of the very few things you had in common with him. 

But he trusted you enough to give you that power, the kind that made it possible for you to take advantage of his lust for danger and squeeze the life from the smartest man in the universe. It was part of what made him love it so much, as you held on until his lips showed hints of blue. His eyes would snap open, and for just a brief moment, be filled with a fear that you might not stop. 

You could never do it though and it wasn’t like you wanted to either, despite the small glimpses you had gotten of the kinds of terrible things Rick had done. Things most people would find fundamentally twisted, if you had any sense of humanity. You also had enough common sense to know that the little bits he’d revealed to you were likely only the tip of the iceberg. 

But luckily for him, you weren’t bothered by it too much. At least when you weren’t the one doing it. 

You could never commit his atrocities with your own hands, but you understood that Rick had lived a long life and had experienced more than any regular person would in a lifetime. He must have somewhat decent motives.

You hoped. 

That was the thing about Rick, sometimes he would do things and you could see just a sliver of morality peek through and you thought finally you were able to start piecing together what made Rick Sanchez tick. But then he would reveal some twisted selfish reason for doing it or suddenly do something that couldn’t possibly have a reason close to modest. 

You could never tell if he did this to lead people off track and distract them from figuring out he was actually just an emotionally fucked up guy trying his best, or if he really was that wild of a maniac who fucked shit up just because he could. 

It was hard to tell, but you hung onto your suspicion that it was the former. Especially now when you were perched on his chest, his life literally in your hands. 

Your bent knees rested on each side of his chest, taking some of your weight to avoid overwhelming Rick. The combination of your dead weight on his chest and an intense lack of air could be an unpleasant feeling, if not balanced correctly. 

Something you knew from experience, recalling one of the first times you'd asked Rick to do this to you. It hadn’t gone very smoothly and the both of you had been surprised at his miscalculations. Who knew Rick Sanchez hadn’t mastered choking not to kill? 

You guys laughed about it now, it being one of your more awkward moments with him. With more experience under both of your belts, you’d found a happy medium between sensory overload and underwhelming.

Rick was at the point where he could still breathe in little rhythmic huffs. They were spaced like he was trying to hold out and then giving in to his body’s need for air, though he wasn’t getting much. 

You were increasing the strength of your grip, beginning to put a bit more weight into it and watching with satisfaction when Rick bit his lip as he felt the shift. You knew he could take it. Rick had an unusually high tolerance for pain, but even so, you would never go too far, despite each time he tried to convince you. 

“Like you’re trying to kill me for the sick fucking bastard I am”, he would growl out with a shit eating grin while guiding your hands to his neck.

You wanted to satisfy Rick, you craved it like it was the only sense of validation you would ever need. It was part of what kept bringing him back to you, but what you loved more than his praise was knowing he’d be intact enough to crawl back and beg for you, if that was the mood he was in. 

Cliche, but you liked knowing the pain you inflicted on him wasn’t permanent. That was something you couldn't quite get on board with. You were careful to teeter on the edge of dangerous; just enough for Rick to get his rocks off, but never so much you worried that you might actually hurt him. 

And while he could definitely find other people, or creatures, that would indulge his near death kink further, Rick almost always chose you. 

‘Almost’ because you weren’t an idiot. You didn’t expect Rick to swear loyalty to you, and neither did he. What you had was comfortable, but it wasn't anything close to monogamy.

He came back to you more than he did anyone else because he knew when you pulled back, it was out of concern. 

And usually Rick hated that, hated the feelings of attachment starting to taint a good fuck, but it was different with you. You knew you couldn’t rope him down and you weren’t going to try. You knew that even if he stuck around and he was the one who asked you to stay and cuddle, it didn’t mean Rick Sanchez had finally fallen in love. 

No, you knew better than anyone that Rick was a wild animal and the only thing he could ever love fiercely, was his family. 

He knew you would never expect anything more from him. It was a key component that kept your relationship functioning. 

Because Rick was complicated, to say the least. 

Sometimes what Rick really needed was to get fucked. To be used at someone else’s will so he could forget whatever shit he’d ruined this time. 

You knew because he’d asked you before and it was the only time you felt uncertainty at any of his requests. 

But the best fuck for Rick wasn’t a one night stand only there for that moment, it was when he knew he could come back for it again and feel that same sense of satisfaction. He liked knowing there was a mutual purpose, a symbiotic purpose, for each action. Nothing felt better than knowing there was an intent that took you into consideration every time, because no matter how hard Rick tried to carve out his emotions, they always grew back eventually. He would always crave affection, limited by his brain’s desire for what all humans wanted.

It was a very precise balance of knowing neither of you would seek out an actual relationship, but still fulfilling this inescapable need. Like a dangerous titration, if there was even a possibility of too much, it would instantly implode on itself and the dynamic would shatter.

It felt good to be cared for. His needs met every time without worrying you’d become possessive and clingy.

He had yet to reach the point of gasping helplessly for air, which he did each time even when he knew he wouldn’t get anything past your grip. His eyes were still closed shut, eyebrows furrowing deeper as he concentrated on his limited breaths. 

“Doing good, baby,” you cooed affectionately, knowing all too well Rick loved to be praised and were rewarded with a sweet whimper. 

While you liked getting a reaction from Rick just to see how only a few words could affect him, you had meant what you said. He’d been patient as you’d teased him over the hour, releasing his neck and reaching a hand behind you to palm at him through his floral printed briefs (which he'd let you pick), just enough to keep him hard and then returning your attention to his neck. You felt his hips lift slightly and drop back down to the bed soon after. By now he was ridiculously compliant, keeping on his best behavior in hopes that you’d reward him. Oh and you would. 

On your wrists, his own grip shook as the extent of his lungs capacity was being reached, the lack of oxygen morphing from pleasant to frantic. His fingers were digging into you so harshly that you could see your skin turning white around his fingernails. Though you knew Rick would tap out if he really couldn’t handle it, your gaze was still attentive, watching for any signs that he may be approaching his limits. 

His legs began to twitch involuntarily for a moment. The motion jerked you a bit, but you kept your balance by pressing into your knees to maintain your grip. 

It startled you a bit to see Rick lose control. You were so used to him having everything planned like he already knew what would happen. Even if his hold on his emotions would occasionally waver, it was rare to see Rick in a situation where he was completely abandoned by restraint because he was at someone else’s mercy. But here he was, squirming right beneath you. It filled your chest with pride knowing Rick had put himself at your mercy so willingly. 

Without warning, you relaxed your grip and Rick’s eyes shot open as he gasped for the air he’d been denied. He stared above, sucking in deep breaths to fill his lungs over and over while his hands hung loosely around your wrists. 

You sat watching as his chest rose and fell, this time deciding to let him recover instead of teasing.

Your gaze swept over him, seeing his bones becoming barely visible with each intake. You remembered when you’d first gotten a look at him. 

Like a skeleton, you’d thought while running your hands down his torso, wincing as you felt the deep jut of each bone. You could have counted all his ribs if you’d wanted, but had refrained from doing so. It had been so long since you’d seen someone so deprived, flashing back years ago when you’d once stood in front of a mirror counting your own, each one making you smile wider. The memory left a foul taste in your mouth. You'd since rid yourself of that sick desire, but seeing his emaciated body reminded you of it all over again.

It had been frightening to see how fragile Rick truly was. Long nights in the garage, tinkering away for hours without food, and then running around with Morty had left Rick with little to hide the effects of his toxic lifestyle. 

Initially he’d been very sensitive to any signs of compassion, retreating into himself and resorting to his usual self destructive ways of numbing himself each time you’d tried to intervene. But eventually he’d let you in, and eating regularly had been one of the first things you’d gradually worked in at Rick’s comfort. 

Now you smiled a little, proud that you had such a visible effect on him.

His eyes drifted down from the ceiling to meet yours and at your smile, quirked his lips up in his own weak grin. It was familiar in a way that made you warm inside without having a couple glasses of wine. You liked that you’d gotten to see this look on him so many times now, and not just after being choked out in the way he loved. Some mornings when you would wake up first, he’d give you this dopey little grin as he woke. 

You let one of your hands card through his hair, his eyes falling shut again and leaning into your touch at the sensation. You traced down the side of his face, resting on his cheek and thumbing at the high of his cheekbone in a calming gesture. 

He was being so good for you, just laying there calmly and waiting for your hands to return to his neck, even as you felt his erection against your ass. 

Instead, you cupped his face with both hands and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips where you could still feel some heavy breaths. You hadn’t kissed him since you started and the sudden kindness was welcomed by Rick. He tilted his chin up to meet you and brought his hands back to lightly hold your wrists. 

As you kissed, he rubbed his thumbs against the insides of your wrists. It was so gentle compared to his earlier distressed squeezing. You felt just how tight he’d been gripping them, the crescents from his fingernails now sore under his warm palms. 

They were going to bruise and possibly scab in some spots where he’d broken skin. You would have to cover them up with a long sleeve for work, but the evidence of you was written even more obviously all over his neck. 

If it had been a crime scene, there would be no mistaking what happened. The beginnings of bruises wrapped around his thin neck. The look of them so tight against his skin made it seem like he was still being choked. You could see where your palms and fingers had been from the distinct handshapes. But what got you the most was the way you could count each of your fingertips from the bright red splotches littering the sides of his neck. It looked like he’d escaped a death strangle at just the last minute. Tomorrow they’d look even worse when they darkened into a deep purple. It made your heart race as you examined him, just barely running the pads of your fingers over them, making Rick hiss sharply at the contact. You couldn’t wait until you saw him next so you could press into them, knowing he’ll jump a little from how sensitive they’ll be. 

“What got to you?” you ask with a chuckle, dragging your hands back down to rest on his chest.

“A f-f-fucking pussy,” he giggles back quietly in a hoarse voice. Of course Rick thought that wasn’t intense enough. 

He’s still catching his breath a little as he watches you with a smile. He seems calm now, but you know he’s wound up from being felt up irregularly for so long.

“Hm, I’m not sure if you should be getting a reward if you’re gonna be snarky,” you say jokingly in a huskier voice, leaning forward on your palms to put some dominance behind your words. 

The effect is instant as he whines loudly, his hips jumping a bit and hands grabbing your ankles. He’s trying to hold back, but the length of your playtime is starting to take a toll. He’s biting his lip to keep from snapping back, feeling the shift and waiting for permission to speak. You snicker at the sight of Rick Sanchez trying not to be a sassy bitch.

“How about you beg, and maybe I’ll think about it”, you say with a grin.

“P-p-p-please”, he stutters out and it’s beautiful just to hear his speech hindered by lust when it was normally Rick who barked out orders, but you’re lucky enough to get the privilege of watching him come undone and obey each command, just for you.

“I don’t know, didn’t seem very sincere to me”, you say with as much disinterest as you can, though you’re eager to get this moving along. You love seeing Rick wrecked.

“J-jesus, ‘m feeling...’m really-ahh,” he gasps out as you scoot back and wiggle your hips playfully against h. 

“C’mon baby, tell me what you want.”

“I want you t-to-...please j-just lemme... I want to fuck y-you”, he finally breathes out, looking proud of himself despite his disheveled appearance.

“All right, I guess you’ve been pretty good,” and you can see how hard he’s trying not to say anything back to that. You know it’s an understatement. You’re thoroughly impressed by how long he’s been waiting.

You lift yourself off him, ignoring his whining at the loss of contact, and sit between his legs. You hear his sharp intake above you as you slide his briefs off and his cock is finally released. 

It’s cute to see him writhing, holding handfuls of the sheets and toes curling. His dick is laying on his stomach where it’s weeping a bit of precum in anticipation, so you take pity on him.

“Ok baby, you earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too hard to get through. If you can leave a comment and lemme know if you liked it, I'll appreciate it but no worries


End file.
